


as you consume the longitudes- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Znów jesteś pijany!- Sherlock zaobserwował.- Więc nie wychodzi wam z Sarą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you consume the longitudes- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as you consume the longitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242865) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



I  
Było ciemno, a John był pijany. Pomyślał: „Powinienem włączyć światło”, ale tego nie zrobił, więc kopnął coś w ciemności- może pokrowiec na skrzypce, może nogę fotela, albo stolika do kawy; coś, co głośno zagrzechotało.  
\- Kurwa!- zaklął, choć miał na sobie buty, więc go to nie bolało i nie brzmiało, jakby coś sobie złamał.- Kurwa!  
\- John?- blada twarz Sherlocka wychynęła z ciemności.  
\- Od’jdź.  
\- Ach.  
Blada twarz się zawahała.  
\- Sara z tobą zerwała.  
\- Zamknij się. -John odwarknął.- Nie dbam nawet o to, skąd to wiesz, ale TERAZ nie jest dobry czas, jestem…  
Sherlock podniósł dłoń Johna w swojej i John był zszokowany. Za każdym razem, gdy go dotykał- łapał za nadgarstek, kiedy uciekali z domu podejrzanego, albo zwracał jego uwagę, przejeżdżając palcami po wierzchu dłoni- był zaskoczony przez to, jaki detektyw był ciepły. Wyglądał, jakby był w dotyku z marmuru, ale w rzeczywistości, był tak ciepły i elastyczny jak każda istota ludzka.  
\- John.- powiedział Sherlock nisko i nagląco.- Ja.- i zamilkł.  
John właśnie kontemplował uderzenie go w twarz, żeby zmusić go, by odpuścił, kiedy tamten się pochylił, przycisnął usta do kącika ust Johna. John szarpnął się w tył- i zagapił się, ale twarz Sherlocka była teraz tak blisko, że mógł zobaczyć niewiele więcej, niż jedną niemożliwą kość policzkowa.  
\- Co…  
\- Chodź tu.- pociągnął go i John się podał, nadal bezwładny z szoku, kiedy Sherlock poprowadził go między przeszkodami przez salon. Pozwolił się popchnąć na kanapę i kontynuował gapienie się, gdy detektyw zsunął się na podłogę, na kolana.  
\- Chcesz tego?- spytał. John skinął głowa, choć pomyślał „czego?”, ale Sherlock zawsze wiedział, czego John chce, nawet kiedy on sam dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien tego chcieć: takich rzeczy, jak miejsca zbrodni i pościgi i strzelaniny. Sherlock rozpiął mu spodnie z tą samą metodyczną skutecznością, z jaka zazwyczaj badał trupy, ustawiał chemiczny sprzęt, albo czytał gazetę. John ściskając poduszkę, sapnął w sufit, kiedy Sherlock włożył go do ust. Nie myślał, że detektyw wie jak robić laskę- ale przecież nigdy nie twierdził, że chłopcy nie są jego rejonem. Sherlock miał ukryte zapasy wiedzy na tematy różnych dziwacznych tematów. Kto powiedział, że seks oralny nie mógł być jedną z nich. I czemu on w ogóle teraz o tym myślał?  
Otrzymywał właśnie najsłodszą, najbardziej nieporządną laskę w swoim życiu i pieprzyć Sarę, tak czy inaczej. Sara nie zrobiłaby tego tak dobrze.  
Doszedł w około cztery minuty, co powinno być zawstydzające, ale nie było, zważywszy na to, jak był pijany i jak dobrze mu było. Zwiesił głowę na oparcie kanapy, nadal dysząc, gdy Sherlock wstał i wytarł usta tyłem dłoni. Z jakiegoś powodu to była najbardziej seksowna rzecz, jaka John kiedykolwiek widział. Musiał powiedzieć to na głos, bo detektywowi drgnął kącik ust i powiedział:  
\- Dziękuje.  
A potem włożył Johna z powrotem do spodni i wyszedł. Tak po prostu.

John obudził się następnego ranka we własnym łóżku. Bolała go głowa, ale poza tym nie czuł się właściwie źle, był tylko spragniony i straszliwie potrzebował się wysikać. Kombinacja tych dwóch rzeczy wydawała się być nie fair.  
Zdjął stopy z łóżka i zszedł na dół, wisząc na poręczy przez cała drogę w przypadku gdyby jego głowa miała odpaść. Sherlocka nie było nigdzie widać, a jego płaszcza nie było na haczyku.  
John powłócząc nogami poszedł do łazienki by zrobić bardzo potrzebnie siku. Akt zapinania spodni przyniósł z powrotem wspomnienie długich palców robiących to samo, i John musiał chwile się zastanowić. Czy to się naprawdę zdarzyło? Teraz, w jasnym świetle dnia, wydawało się mało prawdopodobne. Wydawało się być czymś, co jego zepsuty alkoholem umysł zmyślił, by z niego zadrwić. Sara Sawyer cię nie chce, więc możesz równie dobrze pobzykać szalonego współlokatora. Żałosne.

II  
\- Nie proszę o wiele.- stwierdził John. Sara westchnęła, wywołując wybuch zakłóceń w słuchawce.  
\- To nie zadziała, John. Ty nie masz zamiary przestać ganiać za Sherlockiem i pokazywać się na naszych randkach- tak jest, kiedy się w ogóle pojawiasz- i… właściwie czemu sobie zawracać głowę? Po co, jeśli to nie zadziała?  
John pamiętał jak był chłopcem w domu rodzinnym i rozmawiał z dziewczyna z jego klasy, próbował umówić się z nią na randkę, badał sprawę, oparty o ścianę, bawiąc się sznurem do telefonu. Czuł się tak, jak teraz, tyle, że nie było już kabli telefonicznych.  
\- No cóż, to tak, jakby powiedzieć, czemu sobie zawracać głowę życiem, skoro wiesz, że kiedyś zginiesz? Wiesz, że oboje wiemy, że to nie skończy się ślubem. Ale czemu nie dotrzymywać sobie towarzystwa?  
\- John Watson serio prosisz żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi z dodatkami?  
Nie mógł powiedzieć, czy była zła, czy rozbawiona. Miał nadzieje, że to rozbawienie, ona miała na prawdę niezłe poczucie humoru.  
\- Nie, nie.- powiedział ,z uspokajającym uśmiechem, którego nie mogła zobaczyć.  
\- Nic takiego. Zobaczmy… wiesz, zobaczmy gdzie to pójdzie.  
III  
\- Czy ona już śpi z tobą?  
\- Co?  
John właśnie czytał artykuł o Amy Winehouse i przez jedna szokującą chwile myślał, że pytał go o nekrofilie.  
Potem zrozumiał, że detektyw prawdopodobnie nie wiedział nawet, kto to jest Amy Winehouse. Pozwolił, by gazeta opadła mu na kolana i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela, który siedział na stole kuchennym, ostentacyjnie zajęty- jakimś rodzajem naukowego eksperymentu; ale może w rzeczywistości tylko czekał na zadanie tego pytania tyłowi głowy Johna.  
\- Sara.- wyjaśnił detektyw.  
Powiedział „Sara” w ten sposób co niektórzy „Królowa” albo „Victoria Beckham”.  
\- Poszedłeś na randkę ostatniego wieczora, więc prawdopodobnie wróciłeś do jej łask.  
\- Och.- powiedział John. Potem, zastanawiał się, czemu dalej zachęca Sherlocka do przekraczania prywatności, odpowiadając na jego inwazyjne pytania.  
\- Nie, ona nie. Ona by mogła. My po prostu… patrzymy gdzie to zmierza.  
\- Ach.- detektyw wrócił do tego, co robił.  
John odczekał kilka sekund, potem wrócił do czytania gazety. Skończył do przeglądania artykułu o Amy i przeszedł do następnego o Wlliamie i Kate.  
\- Czy ja lepiej robię laskę?  
John nie był pewien, jak zdołał się zakrztusić i opluć, zważywszy na to, że nic nie pił, ale Sherlock zawsze znalazł sposób, by niemożliwe uczynić możliwym.  
\- Co?  
Sherlock odłożył pipetę z niecierpliwym kliknięciem.  
\- Nie wypiłeś wystarczająco dużo tej nocy, by stracić pamięć, a tak się składa, że wiem, że moje laski zapisują się w pamięci. To proste pytanie.  
John wykręcił się by popatrzeć na niego. Porządnie. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i postukał palcami w stół. John przełknął.  
\- Ni wiem. Ona nigdy, er, nie zrobiła tego. Dla mnie.  
Sherlock wypuścił powietrze spomiędzy warg. To miało uroczy efekt na jego g5rzywke.  
\- To czemu nadal się z nią spotykasz?  
Brwi Sherlocka podjechały do linii włosów.  
\- Ktoś sprzedał ci straszną idee randek.  
\- Nie jesteś materiałem na długotrwały relacje.- wytknął detektyw.- To jest oczywiste. Ale też nie masz seksu. więc po co w ogóle wychodzić z nią? Marnujesz czas.  
\- Nie marnuje.- zaprotestował John.- Niektórzy ludzie chodzą na randki bo… nie wiem; bo jesteśmy samotni. Dogadujemy się, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, to nie jest marnowanie czasu tylko dlatego, że nie weźmiemy ślubu, albo nie uprawiamy seksu. To towarzystwo. Wiesz, ja ją lubię.- dodał, cicho.  
Sherlock zamilkł. John odczekał parę chwil, ale kiedy nic nie wydawało się następować, wrócił do gazety. W końcu, znów usłyszał za sobą klikanie szkła.  
IV  
\- Znów jesteś pijany.- zaobserwował Sherlock.- Nie idzie ci z Sara.  
\- Pieprz się.  
John zatoczył się i znalazł się koło fotela. Dobry fotel, wytrzymały, żeby się o niego oprzeć.  
\- Nie wiem, skąd ty wiesz te rzeczy.  
\- Nie było to wyjście z chłopakami. Albo byś nie wspomniał o tym.- powiedział Sherlock.- Ogoliłeś się dziś po południu i zaaplikowałeś płyn pogoleniu. A zatem- randka. Ostatnim razem też poszło kiepsko z Sara, upiłeś się i wróciłeś do domu. Ktoś mógłby to nazwać wzorem.  
Jego słowa były jak ciągły deszcz szpilek. John chciał, żeby się zamknął. Nie chciał właściwie odpowiedzi. Po prostu naprawdę chciał usiąść albo się położyć. Albo może zwymiotować. Sherlock odciągnął fotel od Johna, przez co John się znów zatoczył i prawie upadał. Przeklął, ale detektyw płynnie przestawił fotel tak, że John mógł usiąść na nim. Natychmiast poczuł się lepiej.  
Detektyw wyrwał poduszkę z drugiego fotela i rzucił ja na podłogę, potem ugiął kolana nad nią. Powiedział, cicho:  
\- Chciałbyś rozwinąć wzór?  
John skinął głowa, bo gdy było trudno trzeźwemu oprzeć się dobremu robieniu laski, to po pijaku było to nawet trudniejsze.  
\- Lubię ja, wiesz.- powiedziała do sufitu.- Jest miła. Ona wie, ona jest, jest dobrym lekarzem. A ja, ja nie jestem też kiepski, nie?  
Wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka. Nie były miękkie, ale też nie szorstkie. Przeważnie były delikatne i puszyste. Pogłaskał je.  
\- To tylko ty. Ty… to nie zadział, bo musze za tobą chodzić. Boże, to nie ma sensu.  
Przykrył oczy druga dłonią.  
\- Prz’praszam. Jestem pijany. Nie wiem, co mówie.  
Sherlock nie odpowiadał.  
John doszedł kilka minut później, z zdławionym sapaniem. Sherlock przełknął i trzymał Johna w ustach przez parę chwil dłużej, zanim się wycofał.  
Ale zamiast wstać i odejść, jak ostatnio, pozostał na miejscu, klęcząc, z czołem opartym o kolano Johna, który nagle zrozumiał, że jego dłoń była dalej we włosach Sherlocka. Wyplatał palce z wymruczanymi przeprosinami.  
Sherlock się nie poruszył. Zajęło Johnowi chwile zrozumienie, że cisza stała się niezręczna. Ślina detektywa chłodniała na jego członku i zaczęło to być niewygodne, więc John ostrożnie wcisnął siebie z powrotem i zapiął spodnie. To wydawało się zbudzić Sherlocka, który wstał, z szczerze nie fair, gracja. John siedział dalej.  
\- Lepiej?- spytał Sherlock. Rozruszał ramiona i strzelił kośćmi szyi.  
\- Tia.- stwierdził John.- Dużo bardziej. Dzięki.  
V  
John mrugnął, znowu budząc się w swej sypialni. Ten sam ból głowy, to samo pragnienie, dokuczliwa potrzeba wysikania się. Ale leżał w łóżku, myśląc tym razem, bo raz to był przypadek, ale dwa razy… no cóż, dwa razy oznaczało rodzaj wzoru.  
I co to oznaczało, kiedy za każdym razem, kiedy przychodził pijany po kłótni albo po rozmowie, albo po to-nie-zadziała z Sara, detektyw robił mu laskę? Czy to tak reagował na kryzysy współlokatorów? Oralnym seksem? To było… to było dziwaczne. Musiał się wysikać i wypić szklankę wody, albo nigdy nie da rady sobie z tym poradzić.  
VI  
\- Czy ty mnie wykorzystujesz?  
Nie, to nie był dobry sposób na zaczepcie rozmowy.  
\- Czy jest jakiś powód dla którego obciągasz mi, kiedykolwiek kłócę się z Sara?  
To też nie dobre.  
\- Ty naprawdę wspaniale robisz laskę.  
Nie, nie, nie. W końcu, John poprzestał na :  
\- Er, Sherlock? Możemy pogadać o ostatnim wieczorze?  
Sherlock nawet nie uniósł spojrzenia znad laptopa Johna.  
\- Nie wiem, możemy?  
John westchnął.  
\- Chciałbym pogadać z tobą o ostatniej nocy.  
\- Zakładałem, że mój performens był satysfakcjonujący.  
Klik, klik, klik.  
Jedna z dłoni detektywa obejmował prawie całą szerokość maleńkiej klawiatury Johna. John zastanawiał się- nie, nie zastanawiał się nad niczym, niczym co miało coś wspólnego z tymi palcami.  
\- Był.- przełknął.- Ja tylko… er… ja tylko… um, zastanawiam się po prostu… dlaczego?  
Palce detektywa znieruchomiały. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem na niego.  
\- Czemu cię to obchodzi?  
To wcale nie było zirytowane. Sherlock brzmiał, jakby szczerze chciał znać odpowiedź. John był lekko zdumiony, ale zdoła pozbierać się do kupy wystarczająco, by powiedzieć:  
\- No cóż, obchodzi mnie, ponieważ obchodzi. Chce mieć pewność, że um, że ty, że to jest OK.  
\- A czemu miałoby nie być?  
Teraz to on brzmiał na skonfundowanego, a John czuł się jak idiota.  
\- Inicjowałem to. Ty byłeś świadomy. Czy chodzi o temat zgody? To prawda, że legalnie, zgoda dana kiedy jest się pod wpływem…  
\- Nie, nie. Nie.- John powiedział niecierpliwie.- To nie… ja tylko… ja tylko chce wiedzieć, czemu to robisz. Czy ty, to znaczy… masz coś z tego?  
Dobry Boże, nie mógł uwierzyć, że prowadzi te rozmowę. Usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Oczywiście ze mam coś z tego.  
Sherlock był teraz gdzieś miedzy rozbawieniem i pogardą, co dla Johna było zaskakująco uspokajające. Zastanowił się nad tym chwile. To prawda, że detektyw rzadko, jeśli w ogóle robił rzeczy altruistycznie. Chyba, że później onanizował się w swym pokoju, co nie wydawało się do niego podobne, ale ten obraz w wyobraźni to było… coś.  
\- No cóż, to nie tak, to znaczy… ja nie…ty nie kończysz.  
Igła przesunęła się ku „pogardzie”.  
\- Ty, że wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś wiedzieć, że tu nie chodzi tylko o orgazm.  
Wiedział.  
\- Ale nie chcesz tego? I ja… chce żebyś chciał.  
Sherlock przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Oferujesz mi pomoc?  
\- Tak.- powiedziała John i sadząc z wyrazu zaskoczenia na twarzy detektywa, obecnym- a-po-chwili-nieobecnym, to była właściwa rzecz do powiedzenia.

VII  
To nie było właściwie zdradzanie Sary.  
W końcu, oni nie byli na serio. Wyjaśnili sobie to bardzo otwarcie, że jeśli któreś z nich znajdzie coś bardziej długotrwałego, zerwą i pozostaną przyjaciółmi. A poza tym, to BYŁ Sherlock. Dziewczyny nie były jego rejonem; on odrzucił Johna drugiego dnia odkąd się poznali i John nawet nie próbował go podrywać, on ledwo rozumiał chodzenie na randki, a poza tym wszystkim- był poślubiony swej pracy.  
Może to znaczyło, że Sherlock zdradzał.  
To była raczej dobra umowa, właściwie.  
John wychodził z Sara raz na tydzień. Jedli obiad, szli do kina, może flirtowali trochę. Chodzili na spacery i trzymali się za ręce.  
Raz, Johna poszedł na zakupy z Sara i trzymał jej torebkę kiedy przymierzała rzeczy w przymierzalni i pytała go o opinie. Czasem się całowali, nic zbyt ckliwego, albo poważnego, tylko szybkie cmokniecie, kiedy się rozstawali na noc. To sprawiało, że czuł się bardzo chłopakowato. Coś mu wypadło raz, czy dwa- raz, pamiętny przypadek, Sherlock posłał Johnowi serie gorączkowych SMSów wzywających go by PRZYSZEDŁ NATYCHMIAST DO DOMU, bo nie może znaleźć swego smyczka- ale John był zawsze w stanie SMSować albo napisać maila i uprzedzić, że nie może przyjść na randkę.  
Natomiast sprawy z detektywem były dobre w zupełnie inny sposób. Sherlock był fantastyczny w łóżku, John nie miał pojęcia jak to możliwe, skoro nigdy nie było żadnych oznak, że miał jakiekolwiek byłe związki- a to nie był taki rodzaj rzeczy, których możesz nauczyć się z czytania książek, albo oglądania kilku tutoriali na You Tube. Właściwie, im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej nie chciał wiedzieć.  
Więc seks był fantastyczny, jeśli sporadyczny: John udawało się zainicjować go może raz na trzy razy, kiedy go sugerował. Aluzje nie były dobre, dowiedział się tego szybko; Sherlocka Holmesa prosiło się o seks, przez mówienie wprost. Najczęściej odpowiadał:  
\- Nie teraz, jestem zajęty.  
Ale czasem się zgadzał i wtedy to było kolejna z tych rewelacyjnych lasek na kanapie, albo cudowna robótka ręczna, kiedy opierali się o ścianę. Okazyjnie, jeśli czas na to pozwalał, szli do łóżka i robili to porządnie, z Sherlockiem leżącym na brzuchu, ściskającym poduszkę, kiedy John go pieprzył.  
Innymi razami, rzeczy były tak jak do tej pory. Sherlock był zgryźliwy i zirytowany i wspaniały. Odmawiał jedzenia, kiedy prowadził śledztwo, grał na skrzypcach godzinami, a czasem wypełniał kuchnie odrażającymi zapachami. John sprzątał jego bajzel, gotował posiłki, których detektyw ledwo tykał i podążał za nim na śledztwach, czasem z bronią wetkniętą za pasek na krzyżu. To sprawiało, że czuł się bardzo… cóż, nie wiedział, jak się czuł. Ale to było dobre…  
VIII  
\- Jesteś pijany.- stwierdził Sherlock.- Ale inaczej.  
John skopał ze stóp buty i usiadł ciężko na kanapie. Po chwili zastanowienia, położył stopy na oparciu i ułożył dłonie na piersi. Myślał o złożeniu ich razem w taki sposób jak robił to detektyw.  
\- Znalazła kogoś innego. Sherlock przycupnął na oparciu kanapy. - Pediatrę o imieniu William.- John potarł twarz dwoma dłońmi. - Ma córkę z poprzedniego małżeństwa. Dwuletnia. Nazywa się też Sara.  
\- Aha.  
John pozwolił opaść dłoniom na pierś i patrzył w sufit.  
-Jest fajnym facetem. Stabilnym. Ma niezła karierę. Ona zawsze chciała mieć dzieci, a ona i Sara- ta druga Sara- świetnie się dogadują, z tego, co mi mówiła.  
\- A ty chcesz dzieci?- spytał Sherlock. John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może. Myślałem, że chce. Nie powiedziałbym nie. Ale, no cóż. Tak, jak rzeczy są…  
\- To by mogło nie zadziałać.- zasugerował Sherlock.- On się już raz rozwiódł. Statystycznie…  
\- Nie.- John podniósł dłoń i jak za sprawa magii, detektyw umilkł. To był niezły trik. Powinien się nauczyć jak go powtórzyć. - To jest, jest miłe z twojej strony. Ale to… nie zadziałałoby, z nami. Wiedziałem to od początku i zaakceptowałem to właśnie.  
Westchnął i użył obu dłoni, by się wypchnąć z siedzącej pozycji. Świat nie przekrzywił się dookoła niego, a jego brzuch pozostał ciężką grudą, co było dobre. W końcu nie wypił tak dużo. W większości po prostu czuł się ciężki i smutny. Sherlock zsunął się na kanapę za Johnem i obrócił jego twarz do swojej dłonią na szczęce. Pocałunek był delikatny, niemal słodki nie dużo języka: jeden z tych, którymi wymieniali się długotrwali kochankowie. Sherlock prawie nigdy go nie całował, a na pewno nigdy w ten sposób. To było miłe. John pozwolił oczom się zamknąć.  
\- Chodź do łóżka.- wymamrotał detektyw, przy jego policzku. John chciał powiedzieć ”nie teraz” ale to co, wyszło z usta zamiast tego to:  
\- Okay. Poszli do łóżka Sherlocka, co było niezwykle. Zwykle robili to w pokoju Johna i Sherlock wychodził później.  
Może to dlatego, że było bliżej, Sherlock z pewnością miał większe łóżko. Sherlock ściągnął pościel na bok, potem położył Johna w środku i wpełzł na niego, by go całować jeszcze trochę. John przyciągnął go w dół tak, że mógł poczuć jak przyciska się skora do skory i zrozumiał, że nadal są ubrani. więc rozpiął koszule Sherlocka.  
Zdejmowali ubrania z siebie nawzajem, sztuka po sztuce i rzucali je na podłogę i raz jeden Sherlock nie komentował zagnieceń na swoim włoskim jedwabiu. Kiedy byli już nadzy obrócił go na bok i wszedł za niego. John usłyszał śliski dźwięk wyciskanego lubrykantu i poczuł palce Sherlocka sondujące szparę jego tyłka. Napiął się lekko, nie chcąco- nie miał nic przeciwko byciu na dole, naprawdę, tylko to było dawno temu i nigdy nie robił tego z nim, ale Sherlock tylko całował jego kark, pocierał uspokajająco brzuch Johna. John zmusił się do rozluźnienia. Sherlock wszedł powoli, tak powoli, że John jęczał, jego głowa była zalana przyjemnością.  
W końcu usłyszał jak marszczy się opakowanie na kondomy, a potem detektyw wcisnął się do środka. Trzymał Johna jedna ręka dookoła piersi, a druga gdzie na poduszce ponad jego głowa. Zatrzymał się kiedy był już całkiem w środku, pozwalając Johnowi przywyknąć. Kiedy John pchnął się w tył, wyciągnął się trochę i zaczął pchać, powolnym, łatwy rytmem. John czuł się pokryty całkiem nim: jego oddech we włosach, ręka dookoła niego, nogi splątane z jego nogami. Wyciągnął jedna rękę i złapał Sherlocka za biodro, coś do trzymania się. Sherlock wydał odgłos i uścisnął Johna mocniej, aż prawie nie mógł oddychać. To było zbyt dobre. Coś pączkowało mu w piersi, jakby tam było coś, co chciał powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć twoją twarz.- wydyszał. Sherlock potrząsnął głową i John poczuł ruch przy karku.  
\- Proszę.- powiedział. –Chcę popatrzeć na ciebie. Sherlock sięgnął w dół i pociągnął za erekcje Johna. John sapnął i wygiął się jak każdy nerw w jego ciele zapalił się ogniem. Pociągnął za nadgarstek Sherlocka wolna ręka, aż tamten się zatrzymał. Potem Sherlock zatrzymał się całkowicie, przestał poruszać biodrami, tylko leżał. Owinięty wokół Johna z nosem zanurzonym w jego potylice.  
To jest kochanie się- zrozumiał John. Sherlock się z nim kocha. Sprawdził rękę Sherlocka dokoła jego piersi, tamten trochę puścił, kiedy za nią pociągnął i był wstanie obrócić się dookoła tak, że mógł popatrzeć na niego porządnie. Sherlock odwrócił się trochę i wysunął, ale John nie dbał o to teraz. Odgarnął mu włosy z oczu i Sherlock popatrzył na niego prowokująco.  
\- O Boże. Kochasz mnie, prawda?  
Sherlock go puścił.  
\- Zamknij się. Nie potrzebuje twojej litości.  
\- Ja nie…  
John rzucił się i zdołał złapać talie detektywa zanim wyszedł z łóżka, z pokoju i, prawdopodobnie, z życie Johna.  
\- Ja tylko, nie wiem, Jezu Chryste. Nie wiem.  
\- A teraz wiesz.- powiedział detektyw. Próbował usiąść, ale John tylko zacieśnił uchwyt. Sherlock obnażył zęby.  
\- Puść.  
\- Też cię kocham.- John wypalił. Sherlock zamarł. John nie odważył się spojrzeć. Mówił do miejsca na piersi Sherlocka. - Kocham.  
\- To nie jest wrażenie pod jakim byłem. Sherlock brzmiał jak duszony. John rozluźnił lekko uchwyt.  
\- Nie wiem. Byłem- te ostatnie dwa miesiące były cudowne. Byłem szczęśliwy. Myślałem… ale tego chciałem, przez cały czas, tylko nie wiedziałem, o tym. Ale ty, ty zawsze wiedziałeś, czego chce.  
Sherlock milczał. John dalej gapił się spokojnie na środek piersi Sherlocka.  
\- Nie jestem lekarzem- powiedział cicho detektyw.- Nie dam ci dzieci. A obaj możemy, w każdej chwili, zostać zabici. John spojrzał na niego.  
Spojrzenie detektywa wyglądało na lekko smutne. Boże, co on mu zrobił?  
\- Jesteś cholernie dobrym detektywem.- powiedział.- A ja nie chce dzieci. Nie umiem nawet zadbać o roślinę doniczkową. A ty powiedziałeś, że będzie niebezpiecznie, a ja przyszedłem.  
I odważył się dotknąć twarzy Sherlocka, poczuć jedna z tych śmiesznych kości policzkowych palcami.  
\- John.- powiedział cicho.  
\- Teraz dokończ to, co zacząłeś.- powiedział John i pocałował go.


End file.
